Ixaocan
"We have the great city of Ixaocan. What does your Shurima have? Sand and ghosts."| }} Ixaocan is the capital city of Ixtal. Located in southern region of the Ixtal Jungle. Lore In truth, Ixtal is not the uninhabited wilderness many imagine. Far from prying eyes and greedy hands, the sprawling arcologies of Ixaocan remain safely hidden by the deepest rainforests. Champions of Ixaocan Other Related Champions * traveled to Ixaocan to study elemental Time magic. Locations Ixtal Ixaocan.jpg|Ixaocan Ixtal An Unexplored Frontier.jpg|An Unexplored Frontier Ixtal Mastery Over The Material Realm.jpg|Mastery Over The Material Realm Ixtal Esoteric Knowledge.jpg|Esoteric Knowledge Shuriman jungles map.png|Ixtal Jungle Region * Cardinal Arcology: The arcologies are connected by intersecting lines of power, and each represents a specific form or discipline of elemental magic. The largest are home to tens of thousands of Ixtali practitioners. The Cardinal Arcology, seat of the ruling Yun Tal caste, has stood since before the ancient Shurimans raised their first Sun Disc. Its great arcologies are neither wholly habitats nor colleges of magic, but something in between. ** Magma Arcology: High in the mountains, the mages of this relatively small arcology combine their understandings of fire, rock, and magnetism to draw precious metals from the earth, crafting them into exquisite shapes with the merest gesture. ** Water Arcology: Located next to one of the many river confluences of the Serpentine River, the mages of this arcology combine their understandings of water, ice, and steam to reshape the land around them. Culture General= Very Little is Known of Ixtal's History by those outside its borders. Indeed, over the years, countless expeditions-from Noxus, Bilgewater, and more recently The Piltover Explorers Guild-have delved into the Jungle in search of arcane treasures or new territorial claims… only to vanish without a trace. |-| Mythos= The Pledge Translated from Ixtal's most ancient tongue, this chant is taught to the mages of Ixaocan from an early age, often before they even begin formal study in the arcologies. I The elements of this world are ours And we strive to unmake all Understand and master the singular Control and shape the many Learn, discover, invent To create new alloys of our design II Formed by our will and intention We bend the world to our needs Temper our hearts with fire Give breath to our curiosity Water and nurture our bodies Ground our thoughts in earth III We are the sons and daughters of Ixtal! Proud inheritors of mastery Our skill is our strength Our creation is our legacy We are what came before And the shapers of the future! Government General= Castes The Mage Autocracy functions on a caste system where every person has a set role in society. An individual can rarely change their caste and are often within a caste for their entire life. The Social Hierarchy within a caste is based on the length of time spent in study, furthering their progression toward ultimate mastery. Prefects Prefects are the provincial rulers of Ixtal. They are tasked to govern and enforce Ixtali rule in settlements outside the capital. |-| Organizations= Colleges of Magic Ixtal Esoteric Knowledge.jpg|Magma Arcology Ixtal Mastery Over The Material Realm.jpg|Water Arcology While the great arcologies of Ixtal are a blend of wholly habitats and colleges of magic, each archology specializes with a different elemental mastery. The further one travels from the cardinal arcology of the capital, the more specialized and prestigious the masteries become. * Magma Arcology: Located in the mountainous areas far from Ixaocan, this arcology focuses on mastering elemental magics of Fire, Rock, and Magnetism. * Water Arcology: Located next to one of the many river confluences of the Serpentine River, this arcology focuses on mastering elemental magics of Water, Ice, and Steam. Trivia * Ixaocan is comprised of all currently used arcologies, not just the cardinal one. ** There are no other inhabited/non-ruined cities in Ixtal, beyond Ixaocan.Laurie Goulding on Ixtal Media Music= ;Related Music |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Empress of the Elements Qiyana Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Category:Places Category:Ixtal